


Hold It In, Baby Boy

by llsmolbunll



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Daddy Kink, Diaper Kink, Diapers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Grinding, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Wetting, ddlb, minecraft personas ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll
Summary: Grian likes to wear diapers when Mumbo and him are simply having a relaxing day from building. It's a comfort for him when it's just them two.Yet, Mumbo likes to see his baby boy flustered and begging Mumbo to let him use the restroom. However, Mumbo just might have fun teasing his sunshine on having to hold it in, while teasing him at the same time. It's the cutest thing.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Hold It In, Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello little bun's! Two works in one day? What can I say, I have nothing better to do in this quarantine.
> 
> Just a disclaimer; This does contain wetting and a diaper kink, including ddlb. If you're not into these sort of kinks, then I would suggest turning away now while you still can! Don't say I didn't warn you! ╰(▔∀▔)╯
> 
> As always, if you do have any suggestions for any Hermitcraft pairing and plot idea, leave it down for me in the comments below! And as always, stay safe at home and practice social distancing! And enjoy this Grumbo one-shot! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Mumbo and Grian were taking a small break for today. They had been building and making adjustments to the new server. They were staying in Grian’s Hobbit Hole for the day, as the two males were simply laying on the bed, Mumbo cuddling Grian, as he was making a to-do list for the next day, while Grian was giggling and playing with the collar of Mumbo’s suit, keeping him entertained.

Mumbo chuckled, messing with Grian’s hair, fixing the sun hair clip he had made for him. He then heard Grian whine a little bit. He set his book down, now sitting up slightly and laying his back on the headboard of the bed, moving Grian to be in between his legs. “What’s wrong, baby boy? Are you being fussy?” Mumbo chuckled, as he nuzzled Grian’s neck, who giggled, to then whine again. “Nngh…” Grian whined cutely, pulling down his oversized red sweater near his crotch area.

“I-I...I have to pee, daddy…” Grian whined shyly, squirming just a bit to get comfortable, as he was slightly flustered, looking up at Mumbo, who chuckled and moved his arms to Grian’s stomach, lifting up the shirt, and beginning to slowly move upwards and mess with his nipples. “Hold it in, baby boy…” Mumbo whispered into Grian’s ear, nibbling on his ear slightly as he was now twisting and pinching his nipples. “B-But daddy…~ I really h-have to pee..” Grian moaned softly, as he panted softly and leaned into Mumbo’s embrace, letting him mess with his nipples and doing his best to hold it in.

“Such a good boy, holding it in for daddy~ You have your diaper on, right baby boy~? The one daddy helped you put on~?” Mumbo groaned softly, beginning to grind their hips together slowly. “Y-Yes~” Grian moaned, letting Mumbo grind their hips together, as he didn’t notice Mumbo beginning to remove his pants, leaving Grian in his diaper that he had on. He usually never had it on, but when he was spending days with his lover, he would usually have it on for comfort. 

Grian gasped as he felt Mumbo’s left hand begin to slowly press on his stomach, pressing on his bladder slowly. “N-No…~! Daddy, I-I can’t hold it i-in..~!” Grian gasped and moaned a little louder, as Mumbo was still messing with his right nipple. “Hold it, baby...Such a good baby boy, holding it in for daddy~” Mumbo groaned, feeling his pants becoming tighter as an erection formed. “D-Daddy please~ P-Please let me pee~!” Grian begged, looking at him with small tears of pleasure prickling at his eyes, as he was holding his sweater up so Mumbo could continue to mess with his nipple, as a hand covered Grian’s mouth out of shyness as he was flustered. “Mmm~ Very well, baby boy~ You can let it out~” He whispered to him, as he was now attacking his neck with bite marks and hickies, groaning lowly.

Grian moaned and panted, finally feeling less pressure in his bladder as he let it out, wetting his what was a dry diaper, whining as his diaper was now soaked with his urine. Mumbo chuckled, kissing his forehead as Grian panted. “Such a good baby boy~ Do you want daddy to clean you up~?” Mumbo said, as he picked up Grian, and laying him right in the middle of the bed where it would be easier to change him. Grian whined and nodded, “P-Please daddy~ I-It’s really wet~” He moaned slightly. Mumbo chuckled and picked up some baby wipes from his Ender chest he had brought with him at all times. He removed the wet diaper from Grian, disposing it in a trash can as he wiped his baby boy clean.

Grian shivered at the touch of the cold baby wipes, as he sat up a bit, seeing Mumbo with an erection. Grian moaned, rolling over as he got on all fours, and putting his ass up in the air. “Daddy~ Please fuck me~ I-I want your cock inside me~ Filling me up inside~” Grian begged, as he looked towards Mumbo, who licked his lips and chuckled, removing his suit and stripping completely naked, as he hissed a little at the cold air that hit his cock. “Does baby need to be prepped~?” Mumbo asked Grian, rubbing and groping his ass, occasionally seperating his ass cheeks and smacking it. Grian moaned loudly, as he also whined.

“N-No~! Please, d-daddy~ Fuck me hard and r-rough~!” Grian begged once again, and screaming loudly in pleasure as Mumbo entered him roughly, as tears scrolled down Grian’s flushed red cheeks, gripping on tightly to the bed sheets, as he could feel Mumbo sucking and biting at his neck, thrusting in roughly. “Such a good baby boy~ My baby boy~’ Mumbo growled and groaned lowly, as he continued to thrust hard and rough into him, to then hear Grian scream loudly in pleasure once more. He had just found his sweet spot.

“R-Right there, daddy~! P-Please, hit it m-more~” Grian moaned loudly, arching his back slightly from the pleasure he had just received. Mumbo groaned, taking a hold of his hips, “Beg baby boy~ Beg for daddy to cum inside you~!” Mumbo groaned loudly, holding out as much as he could till he heard Grian beg for him to cum inside him. 

“A-Aah~! Please, daddy~! Please cum i-inside me~! I-I want your warm cum f-filling me up, d-daddy~!” Grian begged desperately, “Good baby boy, let’s cum together okay~?” Mumbo groaned loudly, giving a couple more thrusts as he groaned, cumming deep inside his lover. Grian shuddered and moaned loudly at the feeling of the hot cum filling him up, as he ended cumming all over the bed comforter, panting heavily as his face was flushed. Mumbo panted heavily, pulling out of Grian slowly, as the smaller male whined at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Mumbo grabbed once again a baby wipe from the packet he had, cleaning himself and Grian from the orgasms they just had. He simply put on his boxers, as he grabbed a fresh clean diaper from his Ender Chest, placing it on Grian.

“There we go, nice and snug.” Mumbo said, removing Grian’s long sleeve sweater so as he would not overheat. Once he had discarded the article of clothing, he picked up his baby boy and laid him first underneath the covers, to then go in himself and covering them both, pulling Grian close to him. Grian hummed tiredly, snuggling into Mumbo’s chest, looking up at him, as Mumbo pushed back a couple strands of his beautiful dirty blonde hair, fixing the hair clip. “I love you, my sunshine.” Mumbo said, pecking him lovingly on the lips.

Grian giggled tiredly, pecking Mumbo back. “I love you too, daddy. Lots and lots.” He said tiredly, yawning as he slowly let his eyes flutter shut, falling asleep as the last thing he could hear was Mumbo give a small chuckle and pulling him as close as he could.


End file.
